Assim é o Destino
by Tassaha
Summary: Tassaha é uma menina que acaba de passar para o ensino médio, lá ela não se dá muito bem com a turma, exceto Shina, Saori é uma patricinha nojenta que vive implicando com Tassaha. Muitas coisas acontecerão ao longo do ano.........
1. Chapter 1

_**Assim é o Destino**_

**Capítulo. I -O começo de uma Nova Jornada - **

**_Oi Pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem e boa leitura!_**

"**Tassaha: **Quando passamos para o segundo grau deixamos muitos amigos que foram importantes para nós, agora que estamos no segundo grau nos sentimos como um cachorrinho perdido numa mata sombria. No começo estamos assustados, mas depois aprendemos a conviver com nossos companheiros da selva.**"**

Amanhecera uma linda manhã em Atenas, Tassaha acabava de acordar.

Tassaha: Ai, não acredito que começou as aulas, vou ter que repetir a mesma rotina de sempre...Que droga! Reclamava ainda deitada na cama Se levanta, escova os dentes e toma banho.

Tassaha se arrumava e penteava seus longos cabelos negros, ela não era de sempre andar ajeitadinha, qualquer roupa pra ela estava ótima. Ela tinha olhos verdes claros lindos.

Depois que se arrumou desceu para tomar café da manhã. Sua mãe estava falando das amizades que ela faria agora que está no segundo grau, Tassaha não estava nem aí, só fingia que estava escutando.

Tassaha: Blá, blá, blá... Que saco parece que só sabe dizer isso! Pensava

Suzuka: Entendeu minha filha?

Tassaha: Ta bom mãe...

Suzuka: Ai, minha filha, nem acredito que você está no colegial! Se seu pai estivesse vivo tenho certeza de que ficaria muito feliz! Faz um gesto carinhoso apertando as bochechas da filha

Tassaha: Mãe quer parar com isso, eu tenho que ir pra escola

Suzuka: Tudo bem querida, vá com Deus.

Tassaha: Já to indo.

O caminho de Tassaha até o colégio era muito grande, mas mesmo assim ela ia a pé. Pelo seu caminho várias coisas aconteciam, eram um incêndio em uma casa, ou um assalto em uma loja.

Hoje não ia ser diferente, Tassaha atravessava uma ponte deserta e saindo de lá ela passava por um bequinho escuro, era seu corta caminho.

Lá, três pessoas (que pareciam ser de classe média) estavam sendo assaltadas por quatro homens, parecia que eles iam fazer um seqüestro relâmpago. Um dos ladrões ia enfiando as pessoas num quarto todo preto, mas este foi surpreendido por uma jovem que usava uma máscara. Enquanto isso, Tassaha observava tudo atrás de uma enorme lixeira.

A jovem espancou os bandidos e os deixou inconscientes, em seguida os amarrou e ligou para a polícia pelo seu celular. Depois escalou rapidamente até o terraço de um dos prédios e desapareceu.

Tassaha não se impressionou muito, mas ficou curiosa para saber quem era a pessoa atrás daquela máscara.

Finalmente chegou no colégio, olhou que turma tinha pegado e subiu para sua classe. O professor na havia chegado, a turma não estava muito cheia e tinha pouca conversa até que um menino chegou, e vinha atrás dele um bando de meninas gritando por seu nome. Ele se chamava Miro, um dos garotos mais populares do colégio.

Miro: Sinto muito, garotas, mas agora vocês terão que voltar pra sua classe, a gente se vê no intervalo.Joga um sorriso de galã para as garotas que se derretem e vão embora

Tassaha: Que cara ridículo...Pensava olhando para Miro

E veio chegando mais gente, dessa vez um grupinho de patricinhas. Alguns meninos começaram a assobiar, Saori parecia ser a líder do grupinho. Elas se sentavam nas quatro primeiras carteiras de cada fileira.

Saori: Gente olha só, é o Miro que está sentado lá atrás na minha fileira?Fala para Hilda, uma das amigas dela

Hilda: Sim, a cada ano ele fica mais bonito ainda...E aí? Você ainda não conseguiu namorar ele?

Saori: Ainda não...

Eire: Eu não acredito que você ainda não conseguiu, amiga!

Saori: Também, ele vive cercado de garotas...

Passaram-se 20 minutos, o professor ainda não havia chegado, de repente um bondinho chegou na turma, era um grupinho que tinha seis meninos e duas meninas.

Todos do colégio tinham medo deles, apesar serem uma das mais encrenqueiras, o povo dessa gangue só tiravam notas altas ( não acredite nisso, eles colam mesmo).

Saga: Chegamos pra tocar o Terror!Chega falando alto É o bondinho que ta passando...

Saori: Era só o que me faltava, esse povinho ficar na mesma turma que eu.Fala ironicamente para suas amigas

Marin: É, mas o líder deles até que é bonitinho, vocês não acham?

Eire: Sim, nisso você tem razão...

Saori: Ai, ai...Bonitinho, mas ordinário!

Os integrantes da gangue sentam nas últimas carteiras da sala.

Como o professor não deu sinal de vida a professora de português adiantou o tempo dela que era o último. A professora de português era muito bonita e toda hora um mexia com ela.

Saori: Professora?Se levanta de sua carteira

Mizuki: Sim?

Saori: Professora, se você quiser eu posso te emprestar uma revista de moda? A senhora quer?

Mizuki: Sim, mas por que você eu deveria ver uma?

Saori: Olha, não é que seja feia professora, do contrário, você é linda, mas...

Shina: Não liga na professora, ela tá com inveja da sua beleza.Grita lá da última carteira perto da janela

Saori: Querida, eu não ouvi ninguém pedindo a sua opinião!

Shina: Você já quer apanhar né garota!Se levanta

Saori: Escuta Shina querida, achei que você tinha mudado, mas eu me enganei, continua a mesma bobinha de sempre.Dá uma risadinha de antipática

Mizuki: Hei, hei, meninas! Não quero palhaçadas aqui na minha aula! Shina sente-se, por favor.

Saga: Que isso professora, deixa rolar a cachorrada!

Saori: Ah, prof, esse povinho tá estressado só porque não entendem nada de moda, aliás, tem gente aqui que nem sabe se arrumar direito como...Deixa-me ver...Ah, aquela garota!Aponta pra Tassaha que nem estava ligando para a briguinha que estava acontecendo Qual é o nome dela mesmo, professora?

Mizuki: Tassaha.

Tassaha: Hei, o que tem o meu nome?

Saori: Vai até Tassaha Oi querida, meu nome é Saori e eu estava falando pra prof que você não sabe se arrumar. Meu Deus! Olha só pro seu cabelo, tá todo embaraçado...

Tassaha: Olha aqui, ô, se meta na sua vida sua perua de cabelo roxo!

Shina: Concordo com você Tassaha!

Saori: Shina, ninguém te chamou na conversa!

Shina: Isso começa a me irritar que eu tô querendo te bater faz uns anos.Se aproxima de Saori

Saga: Que legal briga de meninas!Grita para que toda classe ouça

Pandora: Essa menina de cabelo roxo tá se exibindo demais, ela tem mais é que apanhar pra aprender.Fala friamente com Saga

Saori: Shina, você não pode me bater e você sabe muito bem o porquê!Faz uma cara de deboche

Tassaha: Ah, ela não mas eu simDá um soco na cara de Saori e começa a partir pra cima dela puxando seu cabelo roxo Agora você vai ver quem tá com o cabelo todo embaraçado sua vaca!

Mizuki: Meninas parem de brigar!As palavras da professora não adiantam Ai, eu vou chamar o diretorSai correndo pra chamar o diretor.

Saga: Caraça, não é que aquela baixinha deu um murro na outro!Fica olhando pra briga espantado

Ayame: E você não vai separar?

Saga: Eu não, que morram ali! Além do mais, essa briga não é com a gente!

Os alunos fizeram uma rodinha envolta da briga, mas não separaram ninguém.

Shina: Pega ela Tassaha!

As amigas de Saori ficam abaladas e sem reação, até que Miro decide separar a briga, e consegue.

Miro: Meninas, vocês não tem vergonha não? Ficam brigando igual a duas galinhas!Levanta a voz

Tassaha: Vergonha eu não tenho nenhuma, mas as únicas galinhas que possuem aqui só se forem você e ela!Aponta para Saori e ele

Miro: Calma aí gata, só foi uma metáfora!

Shina: Metáfora uma ova seu mauricinho!

Tassaha: Vamos sair dessa sala cheia de porcos e galinhas, Shina!Quando Tassaha e Shina iam saindo da sala a professora aparece com o diretor na porta, o diretor era um jovem chamado Julian que estava substituindo seu pai por um tempo

Mizuki: Posso saber onde as duas iam?

Shina: Nós íamos sair um pouquinho da sala pra refrescar a memória...

Tassaha: E esse garoto quem é?Aponta para Julian É da nossa turma?

Mizuki: Não, é o diretor!

Shina: Diretor? Professora, mas que piada sem graça!

Julian: Não é uma piada, eu sou o diretor deste colégio.

Tassaha: Alô, o diretor tinha que ser mais velho você não acha?

Julian: Não, é que estou substituindo meu pai que não está em condições de vir ao colégio.

Shina: Sinto muito por duvidar de você...

Mizuki: Estas duas estavam na confusão, diretor. Tem mais gente, a aluna Saori e o menino que disse pra mim deixar elas brigarem. Saori e Saga, venham um instantinho aqui fazendo um favorSaori que estava toda descabelada e Saga vão até a professora

Saga: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, só quero saber por quê me chamaram!

Mizuki: Cala a boca e desce!Grita com Saga

Saori: Eu também quero satisfações!

Mizuki: Desçam logo, estão começando a me estressar!Grita

Saori: Já tô indo...

E dentro da sala...

Ayame: A gente não vai protestar?Falava pra Pandora

Pandora: Não, ele gosta de ficar na detenção...

A professora volta pra classe, e na diretoria rolava a maior confusão.

Saori: Diretor, você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu só tava falando das pessoas fora de moda e do nada aquela maluca me bate!Aponta pra Tassaha

Shina: Mentirosa! Por que você não conta essa história direito!

Tassaha: É, por que você não conta que chegou perto de mim e disse pra todo mundo que meu cabelo tava embaraçado e que também falou que a professora se vestia mal?

Saori:...

Shina: Por que você não fala nada? O gato comeu a sua língua?

Julian: Bom, cheguei a conclusão que vou ter que deixar todo mundo na detenção.

Saori: O quê! Mas eu nunca fiquei na detenção!

Saga: Bem vinda ao clube!

Saori: Cala a boca seu idiota!

Tassaha: Ninguém merece ficar no mesmo lugar que essa aí!

Shina: Saga, por que te mandaram descer também?

Saga: Sei lá! Eu não tava nem brigando!

Julian: Bom, será que cada um aqui poderia dizer seu nome?

Saori: Eu posso começar?Levanta a mão

Tassaha: Claro, primeiro os burros!

Julian: Menina, menos, por favor.

Tassaha: Menina não, Tassaha Tsukomoto, por favor.

Julian: Tassaha... É um nome bonito sabia? Você é parente de japonês?

Tassaha: Sim, a família do meu pai é!

Julian: Que estranho você não se parece nem um pouco japonesa...

Tassaha: Eu sei, eu puxei mais a família da minha mãe!

Saori: Diretor, eu disse que ia me apresentar primeiro...

Shina: Você pode me chamar de Shina, diretor.Se levanta e vai até Julian

Julian: Muito prazer, Shina.

Saori: Diretor, não ligue pra essas duas sem educação, elas não sabem esperar a vez de falar. Olha, meu nome é Saori, a garota mais bonita e inteligente do colégio!

Saga: Começa a rir Bonita até que você é, não se iluda, você é mais ou menos, agora inteligente? Não acho que seja!

Tassaha: Concordo plenamente!

Julian: E você cara, quem é?

Saga: O dono do colégio!

Julian: Acho que não...

Saga: Diretor, você não entendeu, eu mando no colégio! Eu sou o chefão do B.D.I.

Tassaha: Essa ganguezinha não vai levar ninguém a lugar algum...Isso é ridículo!

Saga: Hei, hei, ridículo não, ela é quem põem ordem aqui no colégio!Se levanta

Tassaha: Eu odeio que me chamem de menininha!

Saga: Ué? Também odeio que chamem minha gangue de ridícula! Quer saber, eu até tava pensando em te chamar pra fazer parte, mas você disse que somos ridículos...

Tassaha: Hahahahaha...Não me faça rir, nunca faria parte disso!

Saga: Você quer fazer parte, Shina?

Shina: Não obrigada não daria certo...

Julian: Bom, gente, tenho que ir pro escritório foi bom conhecê-los, até mais!Fechava a porta saindo da sala

Todo mundo parou de falar por um tempo. Enquanto isso na sala de aula alguns alunos comentavam da briga.

Hilda: Ai fala sério, a Saori não merecia isso...

Eire: Aquelas duas brutas que deveriam pagar todo o pato!

Miro: Ah, gente a Saori mandou mal também!

Marin: Olha Miro, a Tassaha te chamou de galinha, coisa que nenhuma garota fez até hoje.

Miro: É, mais aquele jeito dela...Encanta-me! Jamais sai com uma garota como ela...

As três: O quê!Se espantam

Hilda: Miro, pense você não pode se juntar com porcarias daqui, você é diferente deles! Com tantas meninas bonitas neste colégio você justamente escolhe a pior!

Eire: Se a Saori ficar sabendo disso ficará muito furiosa!Cochicha no ouvido de Hilda

Mizuki: Pessoal, parem com a conversa!Assim que a professora fala o sinal do intervalo toca

Miro: Oba tocou o sinal!Sai correndo e empurra a professora que estava em seu caminho

Mizuki: Hei!Caída no chão

Ayame: Ai, Pandora eu tô muito preocupada com o meu irmão.

Pandora: Esquece o Saga! Já disse que ele gosta de confusões!

Ayame: Por que ele faz isso?

Pandora: eu não sei o que você faz na gangue...

No pátio do colégio Miro conversava com algumas garotas.

Miro: Então, vocês poderiam me dizer onde fica a secretaria daqui do colégio?

Yume: Por que você quer saber? Você está de castigo?

Miro: Imagine, gata eu não fico na secretaria!

Jan: É o primeiro corredor à esquerda!Aponta

Miro: Valeu, eu nunca saberia que é logo ali, até mais meninas!

Enquanto isso nos arredores do pátio, Marin planejava tirar Saori da detenção.

Marin: Bom, o plano é o seguinte, Hilda você distrai o diretor dizendo que está tendo um incêndio na cozinha do colégio, Eire você dispara o alarme de incêndio e já que todos os alunos e professores estarão distraídos correndo eu aproveito e vou lá na sala de detenção, liberto a Saori e todos ficam felizes pra sempre!

Hilda: Hei, por que eu tenho que distrair o diretor?

Marin: Porque você é uma ótima atriz!

Hilda: Claro, ainda bem que você sabe!Joga o cabelo pra traz

Eire: Vocês estão prontas?

Hilda: Sim

Marin: Claro!

Eire: Então, vamos agir!

Miro aguardava o diretor em sua sala que havia saído para entregar uns papéis.

Julian: Voltei!Abre a porta

Miro: Até que enfim!

Julian: O que quer comigo?

Miro: É que...É interrompido por alguém que batia na porta

Julian: Pode entrar!

Hilda: Diretor venha rápido! A cozinha tá pegando fogo!

Julian: O quê?

Hilda: Não há mais tempo a perderPuxa o diretor pelo braço

Miro: Espere, eu nem cheguei a fala! Ah, dani-se, vá embora, assim eu aproveito e vou até a sala de detenção saber como está o meu anjo.

Chegando na porta da sala de detenção, Miro encontra Marin que acabava de chegar.

Miro: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Marin: Tentando salvar minha amiga. Que droga, ele trancou a porta!

Miro: Então arrombe ela! o.O

Marin: -.-", Faça você que é homem!

Miro: Tudo bem! Veja a força de um homem, garota!

E dentro da sala...

Shina: Gente é melhor a gente destrancar a porta, eu acho que a imbecil da Saori não vai mais querer fugir, ela tá até quieta!

Tassaha: Tudo bem.Se levanta e destranca a porta

E do lado de fora...

Miro: Lá vou eu, iáááá...Miro não sabia que Tassaha tinha destrancado a porta e tinha deixado ela meio aberta, portanto, acaba caindo no chão da sala

Saori: Miro? O que faz aqui?

Miro: Eu vim tirar meu anjo daqui!Se levanta na maior pose de galã

Saori: Que isso não precisava se incomodar comigo e...

Miro: Tassaha, você está bem?Vai até Tassaha

Saori: O.O! O quê! Pensei que você estava falando comigo!Fala pra Miro

Tassaha: Sim, mas eu não precisava de sua ajuda...

Saori: Hei, e ninguém vai me tirar daqui não?

Marin: Não se preocupe amiga, eu cheguei pra te ajudar!

Saori: Amiga, obrigada por ter aparecido...Corre e abraça Marin

Marin: De nada, agora deixa eu ligar pra Eire para a ultima parte do planoPega seu celular e liga pra Eire Eire? É agora, faça sua parte até loguinho, bey!Desliga

Saori: Que última parte do plano é essa?

Marin: Não há tempo pra explicações, vamos sair daquiPuxa Saori pelo braço

Shina: Aonde as peruas vão?Entra na frente de Marin

Marin: Eu não tenho tempo pra...

Eire dispara o alarme de incêndio e todos os alunos e professores começam a correr pra fora do colégio.

Miro: Droga, um incêndio, vamos sair daqui!

Saga: Será que vocês poderiam calar a boca, eu quero dormir!

Saori: Como você pode dormir numa hora dessas?

Marin: Saori vamos sair logo daqui.

Saori: Tudo bem!Sai com Marin

Miro: Venha comigo minha princesa, não temos mais tempo a perder!Pega Tassaha e a coloca em seu ombro

Tassaha: Hei, me põem no chão, idiota!

Miro: Até mais gente, fui!Sai correndo com Tassaha em seu ombro

Saga: Você não vai?Pergunta para Shina

Shina: Claro, até mais.

Nos arredores do colégio...

Julian: Eu não acredito que não tinha nenhum incêndio, ainda por cima todos os alunos foram dispensados por isso...

Hilda: Olha seu...Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

Julian: Julian.

Hilda: Bom Julian, é que uns meninos me disseram que havia um incêndio na cozinha e você é bem bonitinho sabia...

Julian: Tudo bem, se você quiser ir embora também pode ir, agora sobre eu ser bonitinho, disso eu já sabia...

Hilda: Tá bom, você é exibido hein, Tchau! Que Gato!Pensa

Miro acabara de chegar com Tassaha no gramado, e pelo visto esta reclamava por ele agarrá-la e levá-la para lá.

Tassaha: Seu maluco, quem você pensa que é pra sair me agarrando e me trazer pra cá! Me põem no chão agora mesmo!

Miro: Eu só queria tirá-la daquela salaPõem ela no chão

Tassaha: Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém!

Miro: Tudo bem... Sabe, você é a única garota desse colégio que me rejeita, lógico, tirando a Pandora que é fria com todos.

Tassaha: E daí!

Miro: Daí que eu me encantei com esse seu jeitinho de durona!Se aproxima de Tassaha

Tassaha: Hei, nada de chegar muito perto de mim, mauricinho!Afasta ele

Miro: Você gostaria de sair comigo qualquer dia desses?

Tassaha: Você está bebendo demais? Mas é claro que não! Alem do mais, se a Saori soubesse que sai com você ia dar uma bela de uma briga, cara!

Miro: Fica sérioEntão...Você está me dispensando...

Tassaha: Não é que esteja te dispensando, eu não quero sair com você mesmo! Olha, você é popular e merece coisa melhor, o melhor é você convidar a nojenta da Saori pra sair com você?

Miro: A Saori não, eu a conheço desde a 1ª série e sei que é loca pra sair comigo. Além do mais, ela não é o meu tipo.

Tassaha: Você está usando drogas?Põem a mão na cabeça dele

Miro: Não, por acaso foi um erro eu gostar de você?

Tassaha: Eu acho que sim, sabe não foi numa boa hora. Olha viva sua vidinha que eu vou tentar viver a minha, a gente se vê!Prende o cabelo e sai

Miro: Senta no gramado E quem disse que eu Miro, o garoto mais bonito deste colégio vou desistir tão facilmente...

E na piscina do colégio, Shina sentava numa das cadeiras do local. Ela parecia está meio triste e com raiva. Ficava olhando pra água da piscina e amassava uma bolinha de papel que estava em sua mão.

Tassaha que passava ali por perto olhava para Shina que estava meio triste, puxou uma cadeira e resolveu conversar com ela.

Tassaha: E aí Shina, tudo bem?

Shina: SimResponde distraída

Tassaha: Olha, cada coisa que o povo desse colégio faz...Tocaram o alarme de incêndio e não tinha incêndio algum. E o idiota do Miro ainda me chama pra sair.

Shina: É? Esperava-se isso de alguém como ele...

Tassaha: O que está acontecendo com você, Shina? Você está meio estranha desde quando a Saori disse que você não podia bater nela...

Shina: Não é nada demais...

Tassaha: Ah, não vem com essa historinha que aí tem coisa! E se aquela imbecil da Saori tá te chentageando eu quebro a cara dela!Se levanta

Shina: Hei, hei, calma aí garota, chega de brigas por hoje!

Tassaha: Tá bom...

No campo de futebol do colégio, Saori e suas amigas conversavam sentadas nas cadeiras do campo.

Saori: Então, quer dizer que vocês armaram tudo!Dá uma risadinha

Marin: Eu planejei tudo e elas...Aponta para Hilda e EireQuem realizaram as partes do plano!

Saori: Fico feliz por terem me ajudado, meninas! Agora, o que me deixa irritada é que o gatinho do Miro foi salvar a bruxa da Tassaha!

Marin: Não ligue, amiga, isso é típico do Miro, primeiro ele que está apaixonado, depois chama você pra sair e após ter saído contigo ele anota seu nome na agenda e te deixa lado.

Saori: Nossa... É muito bom saber disso, eu só quero ver a cara da Tassaha quando ela saber que o Miro a usou...Dá uma risada irônica

Hilda: Agora meninas, vamos todas pra casa...

Eire: Vamos mesmo que eu estou com sono, Uhaaa...Boceja

Saori: Vamos porque depois a gente pode dá uma passadinha no shopping!

Voltando para a piscina...Tassaha e Shina falavam da confusão que haviam arrumado e de como eram as pessoas do colégio.

Tassaha: Eu não sei como pode ter pessoas como ela neste colégio que diz ser a "melhor" da capital.

Shina: A Saori sempre foi assim, quando comecei a estudar aqui também briguei com ela no primeiro dia de aula.

Tassaha: E o que achei engraçado foi que o idiota do Miro vem me dizer que tá afim de mim, como se eu acreditasse! Ele só quer aumentar a agenda dele...

Tassaha: Mudando de assunto, essa tal gangue do Saga já existe há muito tempo?

Shina: Ele formou essa gangue quando era da quarta série.

Tassaha: Nossa, então já faz um bom tempinho que existe...Se espanta

Shina: Bom amiga, a conversa tá boa, mas eu tenho que ir.Se levanta da cadeira

Tassaha: Ah pode ir, eu tenho que ir rapidinho lá na sala de detenção pra pegar minha mochila.

Shina: Bom, até mais!Diz se afastando

Tassaha acabava de entrar na sala de detenção e quando foi pegar a mochila encontrou Saga dormindo.

Tassaha: Essa seria uma boa hora pra um sustinho...Se aproxima de Saga para dar um susto nele mas, foi surpreendida, Saga segurou seu braço e pronunciou o nome de alguém.

Saga: Liah...Pronunciava em voz baixa e meio sonolenta

Tassaha: Liah? Hei, bocó, sou eu a Tassaha!Sacode ele

Saga: Hum?Abre os olhos e solta o braço de Tassaha Poxa, será que não dá pra ninguém dormir em paz aqui?

Tassaha: Esse não é lugar de ficar dormindo! Além do mais, quem é Liah, hein?

Saga: Não é da sua conta!Se levanta O que veio fazer aqui?

Tassaha: Também não é da sua conta...Faz um cara de sínica, pega a mochila e sai da sala

Saga: Essa garota...se parece tanto com ela...

Na casa de Tassaha, Suzuki, sua mãe, falava com ela que o colégio havia ligado e haviam dito que ela tinha brigado no colégio.

Tassaha: Mãe, aquele colégio é horrível! Tem até gangue lá!

Suzuki: Minha filha, você tem que aprender a aceitar estas coisas...

Tassaha: Aceitar? Pra você é fácil porque só tá dizendo, mas, se eu conseguisse...Mas eu vou tentar.

Suzuki: Estou muito orgulhosa de você...Abraça ela

Tassaha: Eu vou descansar lá no meu quarto, me chame às 20:00.Sobe as escadas e vai pro seu quarto

Suzuki: Tudo bem...

Enquanto isso na Mansão de Saori...

Saori: Meninas, qual dos dois vestidos eu devo usar no baile de boas vindas amanhã?Amostra um vestido branco e um vermelho

Marin: O branco!

Hilda: O branco!

Eire: Você só usa branco então, é isso mesmo, o branco!

Saori: Então vai ser o branco! Concerteza o Miro vai ver que sou a mais linda do baile!

Marin: Não se iluda tanto...

Saori: Vocês vão dormir aqui hoje?

Eire: Eu vou.

Marin: Eu também!

Hilda: Eu moro praticamente aqui!

Saori: Amigas, vocês são demais!Abraça elas

À tarde, Saga ia com Ayame comprar pão na padaria. Ayame olhava as guloseimas pela vitrine.

Saga: Você quer alguma coisa?Pergunta para Ayame que estava distraída olhando para as guloseimas da vitrine

Ayame: Hã? Não, não precisa...

Saga: Aí camarada, me dá um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.Pede ao funcionário da padaria

Funcionário: Aqui está.Entrega a fatia de bolo para Saga

Saga: Valeu! Vamos embora Ayame, aqui está a fatia do bolo.

Chegando em casa, Saga e sua irmã se reuniram na mesa para tomar café.

Ayame: Quando o papai vai voltar de viajem?

Saga: Eu não sei, a última vez que falei com ele me disse que já tava vindo pra casa e isso já faz muito tempo.

Ayame: Olha, maninho, eu tô achando você meio desanimado...O que houve?

Saga: Não é nada, eu só estou cansado...

Ayame: Então é melhor você descansar um pouco.

Saga: Bom até amanhã!Vai pro seu quarto

**Continua...**

**Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da minha fic, eu estou querendo fazer trilogia na minha história, seria até legal, aiiiiiiiiiiii tô tão feliz por escrever no Minha fic foi inspirada num RPG que eu ia fazer, tava tudo na minha cabeça mas os personagens eram outros mais eu quis fazer com os de CDZ...Gostei muito de postar minha fic aki!**

**Fui, até mais que eu tenho que terminar o próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo. II – O Baile, Cantando no Yamino´s**

**Boa leitura! **

Saga: "Não adianta lamentar hoje do que você fez ontem, porque ontem você fez o que tinha necessidade de fazer. Hoje você agiu errado. Mas hoje, não é ontem. Ontem foi um dia, hoje é outro e amanhã você se lamentará em vão do que fez hoje."(Thales Wagner Martini Rodrigues)

Passaram-se uma semana de aula e no sábado amanhecera uma manhã abafada e ensolarada. Tassaha havia prometido para sua mãe que arranjaria um emprego e já estava de pé bem cedinho.

Tassaha: Mãe, já estou indo.Diz saindo de casa

Suzuka: Até mais querida e boa sorte!

E pelas ruas...

Tassaha: Ainda bem que chegou o fim de semana, hoje eu não vou ver a cara da idiota da Saori e nem dos jumentos da minha turma...U.U Pensa

Tassaha havia entrado numa farmácia para conseguir emprego, mas não conseguiu. Também tentou em "armarinhos", padarias, lanchonetes, porém não conseguiu em nenhum.

Tassaha: Aff...SuspiraSou uma azarada, não consegui nada até agora!Senta num banco de uma pracinha

Saga: Ora, ora, veja quem está aqui...Se aproximava do banco em que Tassaha estavaVocê vai ao baile do colégio hoje à noite?

Tassaha: Que isso moleque, hoje não tem baile pra mim não! Além do mais, não tenho tempo pra essas bobagens!Ù.Ú Se levanta do banco

Saga: Pra falar a verdade, nem eu! Mas só vou mesmo é por causa da comida! 

Tassaha: Ao contrário de você que vai ficar enchendo essa sua pança no baile eu estarei procurando algum trabalho!Fala desanimada

Saga: Ah, então é por isso que você ta por aqui...E você conseguiu algum?

Tassaha: Ainda não, mas espero encontrar um logo!

Saga: Que tédio, hein...Cruza os braçosBom você quer dar uma voltinha comigo por aí?

Tassaha: Voltinha? Õ.Õ

Saga: Sim!

Tassaha: Já que não consegui nada até agora...Aceito o seu pedido!

E do outro lado da praça Saori e suas amigas tomavam um sorvete sentadas perto de um chafariz.

Hilda: Que bela manhã! Não vejo a hora de ir ao baile... 

Saori: É, e nós vamos arrasar com o que compramos hoje! U.U

Eire: Você tem razão!

Marin: Achei o vestido que comprei divino e também o...Vê Tassaha e Saga andando juntos do outro lado da ruaMeninas, vocês não vão acreditar no que eu acabei de ver! O.O

Saori: O quê foi Marin?Penteava sua franjinha olhando em seu espelhinho

Hilda: Fala!

Marin: Acabei de ver o Saga e a ridícula da Tassaha andando juntos!

Saori: O quê!o.OPára de pentear sua franjinha e deixa o espelho cair no chão

Hilda: Espera só a escola toda saber que o Saga, um cara que é bastante respeitado no colégio, saiu com a menina mais feia da turma!

Saori: Da turma não, eu acho que é do colégio inteiro!Começa a dar risadas

Marin: O que vocês acham de a gente seguir os dois?

Saori: Não seria uma má idéia...Dá uma coçadinha no queixo

Eire: Eu acho que não vai dá pra mim ir não. Tô tão cansada...Boceja

Hilda: É... eu também...

Saori: Tudo bem... Marin se vem comigo?

Marin: Cocerteza!

Hilda: Bom Saori, eu e a Eire estamos indo para a sua casa. A gente espera vocês lá, se cuidem!Sai andando com Eire

Saori: Marin, quando a gente voltar pra casa me lembre de dar uma olhada na geladeira.

Marin: Ok!

Saori: Bom, agora que elas já foram nós podemos ir!

Saori e Marin apertam o passe para alcançarem Saga e Tassaha.

Marin: Ali estão eles!Aponta pra eles que estavam do outro lado da rua

Saori: Que lugar é aquele que eles entraram?

Marin: Acho que já passei por aqui...Parece ser uma casa de jogos. Vamos pra gente não perder eles de vista!

Saori: A-ham!Entra na casa de jogos com Marin Marin, Marin!Puxa a manga da camisa dela

Marin: Que foi Saori? .

Saori: É que...Aqui só tem garoto...T.T

Marin: Duh! Aqui é uma casa de jogos e aqui só vêm meninos!

Saori: Não me diga que aquela moleca gosta dessas porcarias...

Enquanto isso, Tassaha e Saga jogavam ping-pong.

Tassaha: Vamos patinho, joga a bola! Não vejo a hora de ganhar logo isso!U.U

Saga: Ah é? Toma essa!Joga a bolinha de quina à quina com tanta pressão que acaba fazendo um ponto em Tassaha Engole isso, guria!

Tassaha: Guria é o escambal!Taca a raquete na cara dele

Saga: Argh! Sua maluca!O nariz começa a sangrar

Tassaha: Ah me desculpe!Pega um lencinho e limpa o nariz de SagaEu precisava descarregar a minha raiva! 

Saga: Quando for descarregar me avisa ta.

Tassaha: Bom, é melhor a gente ir pra outro lugar, já tem gente começando a olhar torto pra gente!Olha pra uns meninos e pro gerente

Saga: Tudo bem...Sai da casa de jogos com Tassaha

Voltando para Marin e Saori...

Saori: Não os encontramos em lugar nenhum aqui, vamos ir embora daqui amiga já ta quase na hora do almoço.

Marin: É, acho melhor a gente desistir...Vamos embora!

Saori e Marin vão embora para casa. Saga e Tassaha foram para uma lanchonete, Saga estava morrendo de fome...

Saga: Você pode me dá dois joelhos, dois pacotes grandes de fritas e...três refrigerantes latinha.U.UFala para o balconista

Tassaha: Olha, não precisava pedir pra mim...

Saga: Quem disse que eu pedi alguma coisa pra você? Se você quiser compre as coisas com o seu dinheiro! U.U

Tassaha: Seu...Ù.Ú#

Saga: Agora vou esperar a garçonete trazer o rango...Ah falando nela, aí vem!

Garçonete: Aqui está o seu pedido...Coloca as coisas na mesa

Saga: Aí gata, a gente poderia sair num dia desses.Fala para garçonete

Garçonete: Me desculpe, eu não tenho tempo...

Saga: Não tem problema eu vou pra sua casa! Faz uma cara de safado

Tassaha: Querida, você não tem mais o quê fazer não?

Saga: Hei, que isso Tata? Deixa a moça em paz!

Garçonete: Olha não sei o que um cara tão bonito como você foi ver nessa garota ai!Você não conheceu o salão de beleza ainda não, querida? Hoje em dia o amor é cego, hihihihihihi!Ia se afastando de vagar da mesa dos dois

Saga: Poxa, eu nem pedi o telefone dela...

Tassaha: O quê ela quis dizer com isso? HEI, O QUÊ VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO? POR ACASO TEM ALGUMA COISA ERRADA EM MIM É? Vou te contá as garçonetes daqui são tudo umas assanhadas e atrevidas!Se levanta e joga a mesa que estava ao lado no chão

Saga: Ou...você não ta vendo que ta geral olhando pra gente?Segura Tassaha pelo braço

Tassaha: Não tô nem aí!Senta, pega um joelho e começa a comer

Saga: Hei, isso é meu!

Tassaha: Que se dane!

Enquanto isso na casa de Shina...

Shina: Essa casa é tão só sem a minha mãe...Mamãe, por que você se foi...Começa a chorarEu preciso distrair a cabeça!Limpa as lágrimas

Saori chegava com Marin em sua mansão. Elas estavam irritadas porque quando estavam indo para casa um carro havia passado em cima de uma poça de água e espirrado um pouco de água nelas.

Saori: Aquele troglodita que jogou água na gente vai pagar caro! Pega o celular

Marin: O quê você vai fazer, Saori?

Saori: Vocês verão...Alô é do disque denúncia?Eu estou ligando pra dizer que um carro com a placa C4F2-GH56 está com crianças seqüestradas. Moça, elas me pediram ajuda mais um dos seqüestradores viu e amarrou a boca delas.

Hilda: Não acredito que ela ta fazendo isso?

Saori: Tá, bye!Desliga o celular

Marin: Saori. Você ficou louca?

Saori: Hum, só um pouquinho...

Eire: Você foi muito burra de ligar pro disque denúncia pelo seu celular! Ù.Ú

Marin: Ainda mais com a mentira que você inventou! Vai, eles vão vir aqui na sua mansão pra te prender...

Saori: O quê? Ai meu Deus, eu não pensei nisso...

Hilda: Bom, O quê vocês descobriram do Saga e da Tassaha?

Saori: Nada, mas depois eu acerto isso...Bom vamos nos ajeitar pro baile meninas!

Hilda: Vamos!

Shina passava perto da lanchonete onde estavam Saga e Tassaha e acaba encontrando Miro pelo caminho.

Shina: Oi Miro!

Miro: Ah, oi Shina! Quarenta e oito, quarenta e nove...

Shina: O quê você tá fazendo?

Miro: Tô repassando a minha lista das garotas que já saí pra agenda nova!

Shina: Nossa, são muitas hein cachorrão!Dá uma olhada na lista

Miro: Você quer ser a qüinquagésima?

Shina: Mas é claro que não!

Miro: Shina você pode me ajudar a convencer a sua amiga a sair comigo?Pega na mão dela

Shina: Por que você sairia com a Tassaha?

Miro: Bom, é que de todos esses anos saindo com meninas que só pensavam na minha beleza e no meu dinheiro, a Tassaha foi a única que não ligou pra estas coisas. E a única...Que me deu um fora na primeira vez que nos falamos...E isso fez com que o fogo da paixão ascendesse dentro de mim! Porque descobri que ela é a garota que eu estava esperando após tantas!

Shina: Que gatinho bonitinho!Vê um gatinho parado em sua frente e nem ouve o que Miro dizia Que lindinho!Pega o gatinho e acaba vendo Tassaha saindo da lanchonete com Saga A Tassaha e o Saga juntos?

Miro: A Tassaha? Onde, onde?Olha para um lado e para o outro e acaba vendo TassahaTassaha...Vai até ela

Tassaha: Conheço essa voz...Se vira

Miro: Oi!Vê Saga O quê você faz aqui com a Tassaha?

Saga: Será que você não notou que eu tô saindo com a Tassaha?

Miro: Você é um desgraçado! Conseguiu sair com a Tassaha primeiro que eu!

Saga: Só lamento por você meu amigo! Não posso fazer nada se ela escolheu a mim! U.U

Tassaha: Hei, não me lembro de estar "saindo" com você! Estou dando uma voltinha!

Saga: Suspira Dá no mesmo!Põem a mão no bolso

Tassaha: Mais é claro que não, as duas palavras são muito diferentes!Começa a discutir com Saga

Miro: Vocês destruíram o meu coraçãozinho de cristal...Que cruel...Eu sei que sou uma pessoa linda, maravilhosa e que todas a meninas do colégio me querem, mas porque vocês não me falaram que estavam namorando?

Saga e Tassaha nem deram atenção a Miro.

Saga: Você quer o meu dicionário emprestado?Tira do bolso um pequeno livrinho

Tassaha: Você tem o seu próprio dicionário? Deve estar cheio de idiotices suas!

Miro: A Saori tem razão sobre você menina, é uma moleca de rua que não sabe aproveitar as coisas. Fazer o quê!

Tassaha: Ouvi o que Miro disse e pára de discutir com Saga É Miro, você não conhece a vida mesmo...Fala friamente

Saga: Tassaha... Miro você não acha que tá na hora de você se mandar daqui!

Tassaha: Não se preocupem eu que já estou de saída, tchau!Se afasta de Miro e Saga e mais adiante Shina apareceu na sua frente

Shina: Tassaha eu sinto muito, não esperava isso do Miro!

Tassaha: Eu não ligo pro que ele diz, esse mauricinho tá se achando de mais...Ù.Ú

Shina: Você vai no baile hoje à noite?

Tassaha: Não sei, tenho que ir num lugar hoje à noite...

Shina: Eu também não vou, tenho que arrumar umas coisas lá em casa.

Tassaha: O papo tá bom, mas eu tenho que ir embora, até mais!Se afasta indo embora

Shina: Tchau!Também vai embora

Saga: Você vacilou cara, se realmente amasse a Tassaha não falaria aquelas idiotices! É um mauricinho mesmo!Vai embora

Miro: Ele tem razão, não deveria ter dito aquilo...Vê uma menina de mini-saia passando Mas o que está feito não tem jeito! Hei, espera gata, qual é o seu nome?

Em casa Tassaha conversava com sua mãe a respeito do emprego.

Tassaha: Mãe, essa cidade é horrível, nem como entregadora de pizzas eu consegui...

Suzuka: Tudo bem, se é assim temos que pular para a última opção...

Tassaha: Espero que não seja o quê estou pensando...

Suzuka: Trabalhar como garçonete!

Tassaha: Não mãe, eu odeio esse emprego! Além do mais já tive problemas demais com essas garçonetes!

Suzuka: Tem razão, não daria certo porque na certa você arranjaria confusão no primeiro dia por derramar alguma coisa em alguém!

Tassaha: Você não confia em mim mesmo...Bom eu vou pro meu quarto descansar um pouquinho, hoje acordei muito cedo. Até daqui a pouco!Subia as escadas e ia em direção ao seu quarto

Ayame arrumava seu cabelo para o baile, Saga havia chegado e deitou-se no sofá.

Ayame: Oi maninho gostou do meu cabelo?Fica de frente para ele e amostra seu cabelo

Saga: Ficou bom, agora dá licença que eu vou ver televisão!

Ayame: Tudo bem...Sai da frente da TV Onde você foi hoje?

Saga: Eu fui concertar a minha moto, mas acabei encontrando a Tassaha e nós demos uma voltinha.

Ayame: Olha irmão não vá brincar com os sentimentos dessa menina. Eu acho que sei porque você atrás dela...

Saga: É? Então me diga.

Ayame: Ela se parece se parece com ela né?

Saga: Não sei do que você tá falando...Saiba que só dou atenção à ela porque quero convencê-la de fazer parte do meu grupo, além do mais ela é muito feia. Não é por mal não mais se ela não usasse aqueles óculos e abaixasse aquela juba de leão eu até ficaria com ela. U.U

Ayame: Vocês homens só ligam pra aparência!

Saga: Bom vai ver a sua roupinha do baile que eu vou assistir TV.

Ayame: OK! Bye!Vai pro seu quarto

Já eram 19:30 da noite, Saori e suas amigas saiam de casa para ir para o baile. Tassaha acabava de acordar, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 19:32. Levantou-se, tomou um banho e se arrumou, não para o baile, mas para outro lugar.

Tassaha: Mãe, hoje vou jantar fora!Gritava da sala para que sua mãe a ouvisse da cozinha

Suzuka: Pode ir eu não fiz a janta mesmo!Chegava na sala

Tassaha: Até mais...Saía de casa

E no baile...

Saori: Cruz-credo, meninas olhem só que coisa horrível é o vestido da Ayame!

Eire: Parece que nunca foi a uma estilista de moda, hahahahaha...

Hilda: Olha Saori é o Miro.Aponta para Miro que acabava de chegar ao baile

Saori: Ai Hilda não apontaAbaixa o braço delaEle tá uma graça de smoking...

Miro se aproximava de Saori e de suas amigas.

Miro: Boa noite meninas!Dá um sorriso elegante

Todas: Boa noite!Se derretem

Saori: Miro, por acaso você...Você...Embroma

Miro: Fala mulher!

Saori: Você vai dançar com quem hoje?

Miro: Não sei, eu magoei a única garota que convidaria pra dançar esta noite.

Saori: E quem é ela?

Miro: Ah é...Vê na mesa alguns copos de milkshake e acaba esquecendo de responder a pergunta de Saori porque estava hipnotizado pelos milkshakes

Saori: Miro?

Miro: Hã?Volta a siQue é?

Saori: Você disse que ia me chamar pra dançar hoje!

Miro: Ah é? Vou pensar no seu caso...

Saori: OK!

Miro: Bom, eu dar uma voltinha pelo baile, até logo!Se afasta em direção à mesa de onde estavam os milkshakes

Marin: É Saori eu acho que você conseguiu!

Saori: É...

Havia um restaurante japonês na cidade de Atenas, nesta noite tinha muita gente, o restaurante pertencia a uma família chamada Yamino por isso o nome do restaurante era Yamino´s. Tassaha estava na porta do restaurante e acabava de pagar ao taxista. Um dos porteiros se aproxima e a cumprimenta.

Garçom: Boa noite senhorita!

Tassaha: Boa noite.

Garçom: Bem vindo ao Yamino´s! Que estranho achava que aqui só vinha gente fina e elegante...Pensa

Tassaha: Quais são as mesas disponíveis?

Garçom: As mesas 26, 18, 14 e 23. Olhava para uma pequena tabela

Tassaha: Obrigada!Entrava no restaurante

Voltando para o baile, Saori estava muito chateada porque achava o baile muito chato.

Saori: Cansei! Esse baile não está com nada, vou me sentar!Puxa uma cadeira e se senta

Marin: Você tem razão, tá um tédio...

Tassaha: Vocês acreditam que eu tô até sentindo falta daquela ridícula da Tassaha!

Hilda: Olha só pra esse povo, ninguém está com vontade de dançar, até o Miro eu acho que já foi embora!

Eire: Já tô até com sono...

No restaurante, Tassaha já tinha acabado de comer e parecia que já ia pagar a conta, mas havia um problema. Ela não se lembrava onde tinha colocado o dinheiro. Não gostava de usar bolsa, por isso só andava com o dinheiro na mão. Foi ver se tinha deixado cair no banheiro e também viu se tinha deixado cair pelo restaurante. Tudo foi em vão.

Tassaha: Se gerente eu juro que perdi o dinheiro! Olha pelo menos eu posso ligar pra minha casa? Por favor seu Yamino...

Gerente: Eu não sou o idiota do Yamino! Além do mais, ele e sua família viajaram e eu estou no comando aqui.

Tassaha: Por isso as pessoas não estão alegres aqui...

Gerente: O que foi que você disse?

Tassaha: Eu perguntei se pelo menos posso ligar pra casa?

Gerente: Não! Tenho uma idéia melhor..Leva Tassaha para a cozinha Você vai lavar toda essa louça Aponta pra pia que estava cheia de pratos sujos, copos e talheres.

Tassaha: Isso é uma injustiça, eu tenho o direito de ligar pra casa!

Gerente: Isso seria muito suspeito, você poderia ter planejado tudo isso só para assaltar o restaurante...Cruza os braços

Tassaha: Nossa será que mais ninguém tem confiança nas pessoas aqui? Õ.Ó'

Garçom: Com licença seu gerente, a cantora July ligou e disse que não poderá vir.Aparece interrompendo a conversa

Gerente: Não pode ser, hoje tem que ter música! As pessoas vieram para ouvir música!

Tassaha: Bem-feito! É isso que dá sair acusando uma pessoa inocente!

Gerente: A minha carreira como gerente deste restaurante popular está arruinada!Começa a chorar

Tassaha: Olha coroa, digo seu gerente se você quiser eu faço o show de hoje no lugar da cantora!

Gerente: Você não sabe nem cantar!

Tassaha: Como você pode afirmar se nunca me ouviu cantar? Ù.Ú#

Gerente: Tudo bem então, eu te dou essa chance!

Tassaha: Calma velho, digo senhor! Tem uma condição!

Gerente: E qual é?

Tassaha: Se você deixar a minha conta como paga e não ficar me amolando eu canto...

Gerente: Tudo bem, só cante OK?

Tassaha: Pode deixar...

Um dos garçons subiu no pequeno palco e deu abertura ao show, mas antes Tassaha deu um papel onde tinha copiado as cifras rapidamente.

Tassaha: Boa noite pessoal! Vocês estão parecendo que não tomaram café da manhã hoje hein! Esta música é muito linda e queria que vocês ouvissem ela e a sentisse em seu coração. Ricardo, solta o som.

Tassaha começou a cantar. Cantou a música My Will (Meu desejo do anime Inuyasha)

Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
O que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim  
Meus olhos não param de dizer  
Que te amo tanto assim

Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar  
Pra poder te falar  
Que sem teu amor  
Não há luz, calor  
O meu mundo é frio

Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar  
Que eu quero te contar  
Os meus sonhos bons  
Da minha vida, a flor  
Com todos os tons  
Do meu amor  
Refrão:  
Peço pro vento te levar  
Meu beijo  
E te contar  
Que eu te amo  
O meu maior desejo

A música acaba todos aplaudem. Tassaha agradece e desce do palco.

Gerente: Minha filha, você me salvou! Todos gostaram da sua apresentação!

Tassaha: É? Legal, mas agora eu tenho quer, té mais!

Gerente: Espero que você volte pra cantar de novo aqui, quem sabe eu te pague pelas apresentações!

Tassaha: Me pagar?

Gerente: Sim, se você aceitar! 

Tassaha: Bom não é uma má idéia...Dá uma coçadinha no queixo Até mais seu gerente, eu não quero chegar tarde em casa

Gerente: Só uma coisa menina, da próxima vez venha mais arrumada, você sabe que tem que estar de acordo com a classe do restaurante!

Tassaha: Olha...Calma Tassaha não se estresse...Pensa Tchau!Ia embora do restaurante

Do lado de fora do restaurante...

Tassaha: Ninguém merece, vou ter que voltar à pé pra casa! Deveria ter cobrado aquele velho pela minha apresentação!

Saga: Se você quiser te faço companhia até a sua casa!Aparece detrás de um carro

Tassaha: -.- O que você faz aqui? Não tem nada pra fazer não, ôh?

Saga: Calma aí, eu nem sabia que você ia vir aqui. Além do mais, eu sempre venho jantar aqui nos fins de semana! U.U

Tassaha: Sei... É preguiça de cozinhar!

Saga: XD! Sabe até que você canta bem.

Tassaha: É mesmo é?...Fala ironicamente Olha, eu tenho que ir já tá ficando tarde, tchau!Começa a andar

Saga: Espera Tassaha!

Tassaha: Ai...Suspira O que você quer?

Saga: Você não quer dar uma passadinha no baile comigo? Depois te levo pra casa...

Tassaha: Escuta querido eu tenho mais o que fazer! Além do mais já são onze e vinte, e tenho que tá em casa às meia-noite em ponto!

Saga: Legal igual a história da Cinderela! Você vai ficar mais feia do que já é?Dá uma risadinha

Tassaha: Sem graça!

Saga: Bom eu acho melhor você ir no baile!

Tassaha: E por que eu deveria?

Saga: Eu fiquei sabendo que a Saori fez uma aposta com uma galera ai. A aposta era que se você não fosse hoje ao baile era porque não sabia se arrumar e se fosse ia toda esculachada!

Tassaha: Isso não tem sentido... Mas se ela pensa que via fica rindo da minha cara ele tá muito enganada! Vamos Saga!

Saga: Sabia que isso iria funcionar!Pensa

Saga e Tassaha vão para o baile. E enquanto isso no baile, todos estavam dançando "Un-Break My Heart"– Toni Braxton. Saori havia conseguido dançar com Miro, que estava cheio de sono.

Saori: Miro nem acredito que estou dançando com você, isso é tão romântico!

Miro: É, você acha?Pensa: Ai, que sono...Essa garota chata não vai ir embora não?

Saori: Mais é claro! .

Miro: Saori, pega um pouco de ponche pra mim?

Saori: Tá querido, já volto!Sai para pegar um pouco de ponche para Miro Ai, que dor de cabeça...Estou pressentindo uma coisa terrível!Fala sozinha enquanto colocava um pouco de ponche numa taça

Saori voltava com a taça que havia colocado o ponche, de repente mudaram a música e colocaram um hip hop, o nome da musica era "Lose My Breathe" –Destiny´s Child. Todos começaram a dançar na pista.

Saori: Eca, hip hop que coisa nojenta!

Quando Saori chegou quase perto de Miro acabou encontrando Tassaha chegando junto com Saga.

Saori: O quê essa imbecil faz aqui?

Miro se aproximava de Saori.

Miro: Até enfim você trouxe, tava com uma sede! Pega a taça das mãos de Saori e começa a beber

Saori: Já volto num minuto Miro.Vai até TassahaOlha veja só, se não é o casal mais ridículo do colégio! Saga como você, que não é de se jogar fora, pôde se envolver com isso?

Saga: Tá falando comigo?Faz uma cara de ignorante

Tassaha: Claro que ela tá! Mas não ligue meu amor, ela tá com ciúmes da gente só porque estamos namorando! U.U

Saga: Na-namorando? Com você? Ah mas é claro que...

Tassaha tampa a boca de Saga.

Tassaha: É, nós tamos namorando sim! Começamos hoje de manhã...

Saori: Então isso explica aquilo...

Tassaha: Aquilo o quê?

Saori: Nada, nada! .'Mas eu continuo desconfiando

Tassaha: Você quer que eu te prove é? Então tá, eu vou te provar que é verdade!

Saori: Quero só ver o que ela vai fazer...

Tassaha vai até o palco, pedi ao DJ para desligar a música e pega o microfone.

Tassaha: Boa noite pessoal, eu vim aqui no palco porque a Saori, a menina mais popular do colégio, disse que eu não teria coragem suficiente de vir aqui pra cantar uma música dedicada ao meu namorado, o Saga!

-Espero não cante do mesmo jeito que suas roupas!Alguém grita da platéia

Tassaha: Se alguém falar mais uma vez da minha roupa ou do meu cabelo eu vou enfiar esse microfone na goela!Grita DJ, faxa 7!

O som começa a rolar e Tassaha também começa a cantar.

Já não sei se vou ser a mesma depois  
Que abraçar você  
Me sinto envergonhada diante do seu carinho

Você olha pra mim  
Eu olho só pra você  
As rosas do jardim também já sabem

Eu me calo e caio num longo beijo  
Só quero provar seu amor!

Refrão:  
Não vou olhar pra trás  
Esse amor que eu tenho não vai acabar  
Não vai!  
Não vou olhar pra trás  
O que eu sinto por você é bom demais...

Tassaha acaba a canção e todos aplaudem.

Tassaha: Obrigada!

Tassaha deu uma rápida olhada no relógio e já eram 23:55. Desceu do palco correndo e foi indo em direção a saída do baile.

Saga: Espera Tassaha!Corre atrás dela

Saori: Que mico! Nunca faria isso na minha vida! Mas tenho que admitir que ela não canta tão mal! U.U

Miro: Acho que tô apaixonado! Essa menina me deixa louco!Fala embriagado passando perto de Saori

Saori: Hei, você não viu que ela tá namorando o Saga?

Miro: Ah cala a boca Saori! Você não sabe de nada!Aponta o dedo na cara dela

Saori: Eca, que bafão de vinho! Mas mesmo assim Miro você é uma gracinha...

Miro estufa o peito e fala como homem.

Miro: Saori você gosta tanto assim de mim?Faz uma pose de galã

Saori: Miro...Sim! Sempre gostei de você desde a 1ª série!

Miro: Engraçado, foi quando nos conhecemos!

Saori: É...

Miro se aproxima mais de Saori.

Saori: Miro você não via...

Miro acaba vomitando no vestido de Saori.

Saori: Ah! Não acredito que você fez isso?Fica irritada

Miro: Há,há,há...até que seu vestido ficou bonitinho com essa corzinha!

Saori: Calma, Saori, calma! É só o efeito da bebidaPensaÉ ficou mesmo...Bom até loguinho Miro!Vai pra junto das suas amigas

Enquanto isso, pelas ruas Saga corria atrás de Tassaha, até que ela resolveu parar por falta de fôlego.

Saga: Até que enfim! Você corre muito hein!

Tassha: Eu tinha que chegar à meia-noite em casa e já meia-noite e sete!Põem as mão em cima da cabeça

Saga: Olha não fica desesperada, se você quiser ligo pra sua mãe pelo meu celular.Tira o celular do bolso

Tassaha: Celular? Não me diga que você tinha um celular esse tempo todo e eu aqui procurando um telefone público!

Saga: É...Dá um sorriso amarelo

Tassaha: Me dá isso aqui!Arranca brutalmente o celular das mãos de Saga

Saga: Hei, esse celular é meu e eu quem vou ligar!

Tassaha: Não vai não!Dá uma moca na cabeça dele

Saga: Por quê você fez isso?

Tassaha: Cala a boca que tá chamando!

- Alô, quem fala?

Tassaha: Oi mãe, só liguei pra dizer que já tô indo pra casa, um amigo tá vindo comigo tá?

- Tá bom, mas nada de gracinhas hein.

Tassaha: Como assim gracinhas? Escuta mãe eu sei me cuidar sozinha! Mãe se tá me ouvindo?

-TUTUTUTUTUTUTU...

Tassaha: Que ótimo desligou na minha cara...U.U

Saga: Vamos então?

Tassaha: Que seja...Começa a andar

Saga: Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Acompanhava ela

Tassaha: Fala...

Saga: Por que fez aquilo no baile?

Tassaha: Hei, não pense que aquilo que eu cantei era verdade! U.U

Saga: Ah eu já sabia que aquilo era mentira sua, mas não precisava ter feito aquilo.

Tassaha: Olha se você quiser ir embora pode ir, minha casa fica na próxima esquina!

Saga: Não me importo de te levar até lá.

Tassaha chega com Saga em casa. Saga se despedia de Tassaha em frente a porta da casa.

Tassaha: Aí, valeu por me trazer em casa apesar desse lugar ser tão perigoso. Bom até até!

Saga: Espera Tassaha! Segura o braço dela

Tassaha: O que é?

Saga: Eu...Se aproxima e olha nos olhos dela

Tassaha: O que é?Fica vermelha

Saga: Confesso que achei que era verdade quando você disse que aquela música era dedicada a mim.

Tassaha: É mesmo? Pobrezinho...Ironiza

Saga: Quer saber, esquece! Você não se parece nem um pouquinho com ela mesmo!Vira de costas pra ela

Tassaha: Ei, ei, com quem você tá me comparando?Puxa ele pela orelha

Saga: Ué, com a minha namorada! U.U

Tassaha: E por acaso você tem uma?

Saga: Bom, acho que sim...

Tassaha: Você acha? Qual é o nome dela?

Saga: É Liah...

Tassaha: Liah?

Tassaha se lembra do dia em que Saga a chamou de Liah quando estava na detenção.

Saga: Sim, depois do acidente nunca mais a vi.

Saga fica sério.

Tassaha: Acho que ele tá falando a verdade. Pensa Foi acidente de quê?

Saga: Não é da sua conta. U.U

Tassaha: Mais é claro que é! Você disse que ela é melhor que eu, quero saber tudo sobre ela!

Saga: Tô indo que já tá muito tarde!

Saga sai andando.

Tassaha: Vai pela sombra! Grita e entra pra casa

Amanhece um domingo chuvoso, logo de manhã cedo tinha reunião na mansão da Saori com suas amigas.

Saori: Grrr...Eu mato aquela menina! Ela me deixou sem graça na frente de todos!

Hilda: Eu não pensei que ela ia conseguir um namorado tão rápido, e foi primeiro que você Saori.Lixava as unhas

Saori: Cala a boca Hilda! Grita

Hilda: Já calei!

Marin: E foi com o gato do Saga...

Saori: Nem tanto Marin...O Miro é o melhor!

Eire: Ah, Saori, não vai me dizer que ele não é de se jogar fora?

Saori: Bom não, mas...

Eire: Hum...esse mas ai diz que sim!

Saori: Mas ele é o líder daquela gangue ridícula e esses caras não prestam!

Hilda: Fique sabendo que as garotas que ficam com esses caras são bastante populares! Com a Tassaha namorando ele, ela se torna popular!

Saori: NÃO! Eu não acredito nisso! Já pensou se todos ficarem olhando mais pra ela do que pra mim?

Marin: Calma amiga, as chances disto acontecer é de zero por cento! Do jeito que ela anda, quem é que vai olhar pra ela?

Saori: É você tem razão, eu sou mais bonita e graciosa que ela!

Hilda: Mas se acontecer de ela se arrumar e ficar muito mais bonita que você?

Marin: Você seria...uma aluna normal...U.U

Saori: O meu cabelo...Meninas parem de falar, meu cabelo vai começar a cair! Acho que vou desmaiar!

Saori desmaia caindo na cama.

Hilda: Saori? Saori, acorda! Fica abanando com um livrinho

Marin: Ih, morreu!

Em sua casa Tassaha assistia à filme e comia pipoca e de repente a campainha toca. Suzuka atende. Era Shina.

Suzuka: Tassaha você tem visita!

Tassaha: Quem é?

Suzuka: É uma colega da sua turma, ela disse que se chama Shina!

Tassaha: Ah, Shinaaa...!Levanta e corre até Shina

Shina: E aí, tudo bem?

Tassaha: Sim, mas como você achou a minha casa?

Shina: Eu tenho meus informantes! '

Tassaha: Senta aí! Você quer alguma coisa?Fechava a porta

Shina: Nada, obrigada!

Tassaha: Nem pipoca e refrigerante?

Shina: Isso eu aceito! Pega um pouco de pipoca

Tassaha: Cara você não sabe o que aconteceu com a "barbie" ontem...

Shina: Você foi no baile ontem?

Tassaha: Sim, mas por um grande motivo! Bom eu ridicularizei ela na frente de todo mundo!

Shina: E como foi?

Tassaha: Bem, ela me desafiou falando pra mim provar que eu tava namorando o Saga, então, eu fui lá e provei!

Shina: O.o Você já tá ficando com o Saga?

Tassaha: Claro que não! Eu só fingi pra quebrar a cara da Saori!

Shina: É queridinha, mas agora tá todo mundo do colégio sabendo que tu tá com o cara! Sabe como a fofoca rola!

Tassaha: Esse é o problema...Mas eu posso falar que era só uma palhaçada pra irritar a Saori. U.U'

Shina: Faça como quiser...

Tassaha: Escuta, que tal a gente ir no parque hoje?

Shina: Por mim tudo bem. 

Em uma das lanchonetes da cidade Miro se enchia de milkshake de chocolate. Fazia isso porque estava deprimido. Nisso Saga passava ali por perto com sua irmã e acaba vendo Miro desmaiado entre os copos de milkshake que estavam na mesa.

Saga: Já tá indo pelo mau caminho, Miro! Se aproxima de Miro

Ayame: Oi? Cutuca Miro

Miro: Onde estou? Se levanta devagar e põem a mão na cabeça

Saga: No céu que não é!

Miro: Tinha que ser você né Saga! Você só aparece pra me chatear! Ò.Ó

Saga: Calminha aí irmão! Você tá muito alterado. U.U

Miro: É, eu não tô bem!Fala grossamente

Ayame: Que tal irmos todos ao parque de diversões?

Saga: Qual é Ay? Esse lugar é pra criancinhas!

Miro: Nunca mais fui a um parque de diversões depois que entrei no 2º grau.

Ayame: Ta certo, então vamos!puxa os dois pelos braços

Tassaha e Shina acabavam de chegar ao parque.

Shina: Hum, este parque é bem grandinho...

Tassaha: É, tem muita coisa aqui! Observava o local

Shina: Que tal irmos à auto-pista?

Tassaha: É, mas lá só tem criancinhas.

Shina: E o que quê tem?

Tassaha: O que tem é que...sei lá a gente pode acabar machucando alguém..

Shina: Só se a gente quiser...Vamos!Puxa Tassaha pelo braço

Tassaha: O me é o 7!

Shina: Eu fico com o 10.

Tassaha e Shina se divertem na auto-pista, tanto que quiseram andar de novo, mas infelizmente não tinha mais ninguém na pista.

Shina: Ah parece que acabou né!

Tassaha: É, as crianças ficaram tão assustadas com a gente que todas saíram dos carros! U.U

Shina: Bom, que brinquedo vamos agora?

Tassaha: Não vamos a brinquedo algum!

Shina: Não?

Tassaha: Não! Nós vamos a uma coisa que tem mais ação!

Shina: Assistir uma luta de boxe?

Tassaha: Vamos jogar paint ball!

Shina: Ótima escolha.

Tassaha: Vamos!

E lá, Tassaha e Shina haviam se arrumado.

Shina: Que droga, só consegui tamanho G!

Tassaha: Ainda bem que eu consegui uma M!

Do outro lado do parque Ayame, Saga e Miro compravam pipoca.

Ayame: Vocês tão se divertindo?

Saga: Nem um pouquinho.

Miro: Aê pessoal vamos jogar paint ball! Faz um tempão que eu não jogo!

Saga: Eu também! Minha última vez foi quando tinha 15 anos de idade!

Miro: E eu fui quando...Hum...Pera aí, deixa eu me lembrar...

Ayame: Miro a gente já ta indo! Começava a andar com Saga

Miro: Esperem, não me deixem aqui!Sai correndo atrás deles

E lá...

Shina: Nossa, tem muito menino aqui!Olhava admirada

Tassaha: É, a maioria que joga são os meninos! Não ligue se vier um babaca tirar onda com a sua cara!

Shina: Tá.

Tassaha: Aqui todos são divididos em grupos! Nós duas temos quer fazer parte de um!

Shina: Deixa comigo! Hei, menino!Chama um garoto que estava em sua direção

Seiya: O quê foi?Se vira de frente para Shina

Shina: Você já faz parte de algum grupo?

Seiya: Sim!

Shina: Será que eu e minha amiga poderíamos fazer parte da sua equipe?

Seiya: Mais é claro que não! Vocês garotas não servem pra isso!Fala com arrogância

Tassaha viu a ignorância do menino para Shina e se aproximou de ambos.

Tassaha: Dá licença, você tá tirando onda com a cara da minha amiga?

Seiya: Tô sim e daí?

Tassaha: Daí que se você não parar de gracinha eu vou partir a sua cara! Dobra as mangas da camisa

Seiya: Você tá achando que eu apanho pra molecas como você?

Tassaha: Não sei, mas eu acho que você vai!

Saga e Miro se aproximavam de onde Shina e Tassaha estavam.

Saga: Iiih! Acho que a sua princesinha tá arrumando confusão de novo, Miro! U.U

Miro: O quê? o.O Quem é o infeliz!

Saga: Não sei, não estou reconhecendo daqui. Meu Deus, essa garota gosta de arrumar encrencas mesmo. Se ela fosse do meu bonde acho que os do segundo, não implicariam mais com agente! U.U

Saga andava calmamente enquanto Miro havia saído correndo.

Shina: Hei moleque! Você não está achando que vai bater na minha amiga? Se é assim eu também entro na briga!

Tassaha: Não Shina! Assim seria injusto demais duas contra um só!

Shina: Se é isso que você acha tá tudo bem!

Seiya: Bom lá vou eu!

Seiya ia partindo para cima de Tassaha até que Miro chegou como um relâmpago e segurou o punho dele.

Miro: O quê você estava pensando em fazer cara! Fala com uma expressão séria no rosto

Shina: Miro? Nossa nem notei quando ele chegou! '

Tassaha: Que droga Miro! Quando eu ia esquivar e dá uma banda nesse cara você chega e o impede!

Miro: Meu amor, você está bem? Solta Seyia e vai até Tassaha

Tassaha: Desde quando eu sou o "seu amor"? 

Miro: Desde de quando eu ...

Seiya dá um soco no estômago de Miro que acaba caindo no chão e cuspindo sangue.

Tassaha: Idiota! Dá um murro na cara de Seiya

Saga: Belo soco! Acabava de chegar onde todos estavam

Tassaha: Obrigada!

Tassaha vai até Miro.

Tassaha: Miro você tá bem?

Miro: Sim...Se levantava Isso não foi nada!

Tassaha: Seu tonto, nunca dê as costas para o seu inimigo! Limpa a boca Miro com um lenço

Miro: Tassaha...Segura a mão dela

Shina: Hei Saga, você não acha que a gente ta segurando vela?

Saga: Que lindo...vamos deixar os pombinhos aí! Faz uma cara de deboche e vai em direção à saída

Tassaha: O quê foi?

Miro: Você gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses?

Tassaha: Seria um prazer, mas eu tenho que ir! Se levanta Até mais!

Shina: Até Miro!

Tassaha e Shina vão embora do parque. Miro fica por lá por uns minutinhos e logo em seguida vai embora e em seu pensamento fica fixo:

Ainda há esperança!

Será que Miro irá conseguir ficar com Tassaha? Por quê será que Saga ficou irritado ao ver Tassaha junto de Miro? Qual será o segredo de Shina? Será? Será?...

N/A: E aí pessoal, o que vocês acharam do capitulo dois? Eu achei mais divertido! Bom não tenho mais nada a dizer... são tantas coisas no pensamento, mas não deixem de comentar! Eu preciso ouvir a opinião de vcs também!  
Vem muito mais por aí! Bjus y tchau-tchau!


End file.
